sootyfandomcom-20200214-history
Learn with Sooty
' Learn with Sooty' was an educational video series that was part of The Sooty Show. In it Matthew, Sooty, Sweep, and Soo teach children subjects such as reading, counting, and safety. From 1989-1991 eight videos were produced. 1989 * Start to Read * Be Safe... * How Things Work/Simple Science * Have Fun with Numbers 1990 * A-Z of Animals * Start to Read 2: Simple words and Sentences 1991 * Down on the Farm * Have Fun with Numbers 2: Multiplication Cast * Matthew Corbett * Sooty * Sweep * Soo Trailers *The first trailer (commonly known as "Who's the Star?") is used to advertise the first four videos. Sooty and the gang are discusing who is the star of the Learn with Sooty range. Only when Sooty squirts him with his waterpistol, does Matthew admit that Sooty is the number one star. They also try to decide which is their favourite video from the range and come to the conclusion that they like them all. It is features at the beginning of very early prints of the first four videos, the most common being Start to Read. *The second trailer also advertised the first four videos and featured the voice of Matthew telling the audience to keep an eye out for each one of them in their local video stockists. It features at the end of Start to Read and Simple Science. *The third trailer (commonly known as "Choosing which Video to watch") advertises the first six videos in the range. It shows the gang trying to decide which video from the range they should watch, but Sooty is having difficulties making up his mind so they decide to watch them all. This trailer features at the start of Be Safe..., Simple Science, Have Fun with Numbers, A-Z of Animals and Start to Read 2. *The fourth trailer is used at the beginning of various videos for The Riddlers and The Wind in the Willows and features video clips from Have Fun with Numbers. *The fifth trailer (also known as "The Video For You") shows Sooty and Matthew in the kitchen of Sooty's House, showing all eight videos to the audience and helping them to decide which one is right for them. This trailer is used at the beginning of Down on the Farm and Have Fun with Numbers 2. Trivia *In some episodes of Sooty & Co. early copies of the Learn with Sooty videos can be seen in the shop. *Unlike the normal Sooty Show where he speaks in the third person, Matthew narrates in first person during these programmes. *Two new educational DVDs based on this series were released in 2015. Gallery StarttoRead.jpg|Start to Read Be Safe.jpg|Be Safe... SimpleScience.jpg|How Things Work/Simple Science Have fun with Numbers.jpg|Have Fun with Numbers File:A-ZofAnimals.png|A-Z of Animals StarttoRead2.jpg|Start to Read 2: Simple Words and Sentences Down on the Farm.jpg|Down on the Farm Have Fun with Numbers 2.jpg|Have Fun with Numbers 2: Multiplication File:LearnwithSootypromo.jpg|Promotional image for the series Category:Television Series Category:Specials Category:Spin-offs Category:Learn with Sooty